


Orphaned

by Dyleon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Supportive Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyleon/pseuds/Dyleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <a href="http://sterekwriters.tumblr.com/">Sterek Writers Network</a> is doing a Season 4 Rewrite!</p><p>Each member gets a randomly assigned episode to reimagine and Sterekify in any way we like. Here’s my deleted scene for episode 6, “Orphaned.” // <a href="http://dyleon.tumblr.com/post/101012036417/orphaned-episode-4x06-deleted-scenes">read on tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Orphaned

Derek wasn’t expecting Stiles' voice when he answered his phone. It’s a fact that Stiles is actually the only one who called him the last years, so he shouldn’t wonder. But it’s just—he’s still surprised every time his pants start to _vibrate_.

Maybe he shouldn’t put his phone into his rear pants pockets all the time.

“Hey, it’s me,” Stiles says in a rushed voice. Of course he sounds stressed. No one really calls him without that something horrible is going happen. Bet he’s just going to tell him to get to Deaton or wait till the others got to his loft anyway. “You need to get to Deaton.”

Deaton it is.

His first thought is the lacrosse match. “What happened?” he asks. Derek was convinced that Scott could make it—train Liam to keep his inner anchor. He saw on Liam’s face how much he trusted Scott, so he was sure it’s not about Liam. Or at least Derek hopes he wasn’t wrong.

There isn’t much time for Stiles to describe the situation, Derek knows and _hears_ it from how heavily Stiles’ breathing.

“Scott caught one,” Stiles pauses and wheezes like he was dragging something around, “of the assassins. We won. But. Werewolf got poisoned. Wolfsbane.”

“How much?”

“I don’t really know. But this guy—,” Stiles gets interrupt by something that sounds like a punch in his face and the only thing Derek hears is a loud groan. “Dude, just—just get in the damn car!”

That’s why Derek hates having phone conversations. He has no idea what is happening at the other end and he’s not able to listen to someone’s heartbeat to know if someone’s lying or just to know how someone’s feeling.

“What happened?” Derek asks once more.

“I just got hit by an idiot that’s what!”

Stiles’ obviously pissed to be the poisoned-werewolf-sitter and doesn’t need to get more pissed, but Derek still laughs at that. “Isn’t that my job?”

“Very funny _sourwolf_.” Derek hears Stiles snorting and a car door getting slammed from the other line. “Anyway, I’m on my way now. Just wait for me at Deaton’s. It takes a little bit from BHH. See you there.”

“Okay,” Derek says and hears Stiles hanging up. He’s confused for a moment. Something was weird about this conversation. They haven’t talked in ages and as he spoke the first words, it was like they never really stopped seeing each other. It sounded actually like personal conversation.

He doesn’t know why, but Derek’s a little bit disappointed that their first conversation in a year was a phone call. Derek generally prefers talking eye to eye with someone because he can hear and smell emotions, can get some references better.

Derek’s happy he still has his werewolf hearing.

Since he was suddenly standing in Beacon Hills High in front of Scott, Kira and Malia and had yellow glowing eyes, his sense of smell almost entirely vanished.

Deaton told him that Kate had brought him back to the seventeenth age, adding “for some reasons”.

Derek of course knows what Kate was trying to do.

He’s glad he can’t remember what happened. It was just like a blurry dream for him. Once he turned back to his normal age, he forgot half of what happened.

Deaton couldn’t tell him how it happened and why he can’t remember anything. But for some reasons he couldn’t get this one part out of his head.

_Miguel… My cousin Miguel. From Mexico._

Derek remembers that, in fact, that’s probably one of the things he’ll never get out of his mind because this day probably was just one of the most ridicules days in his whole life.

“Missed hearing your voice,” Derek murmurs quietly into the phone after a while. But there’s no answer and no sound coming out of the speakers anymore. “Oh, I forgot…”

Stiles hung up.

 

◊

 

The cold air drifts past his head while he runs through the woods. His sense of smell is gone. Well, not entirely, he still can smell things, but not everything which is pretty useless actually. Is that how humans smell?

Awful.

At least the speed is still there.

 

◊

 

Running with that speed can, and actually _is_ , really dangerous when you’re not able to locate any danger with just your one-sided visibility and your hearing that is almost as fast as the sound itself. Especially if you’re crossing something like a stre—

“What the—?” Derek spots a flashing light from the corner of his eyes. But before he could react, he already heard loud honking and then there’s only agony.

He’s literally flying a couple of meters away and lands on the hard asphalt, hearing several bones in his body break.

“Oh my God, Derek?” Derek hears Stiles voice shouting. He can’t even shout _Stiles?_  back because he’s lying on the ground, groaning in pain.

He tries to open his eyes and sees Stiles’ running towards him. Or are there two Stiles’? He can’t really tell right now.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asks while he’s crouching down and holds Derek upright.

Derek’s vision gets clearer again, but it’s still taking long for him to locate the real Stiles of the three. He’s in freaking _pain_ and struggles with getting up. It makes his thoughts go straight to _healing_ , one of the senses of a werewolf.

“Damn it, Derek, what happened?” Stiles helps him to get up while he’s feeling every part of his body screaming to lay back down.

“I got hit by an idiot that’s what,” Derek grits out and tries to stand up.

“Wasn’t there an option to _not_ run into a driving car?” Stiles mocks as he pulls Derek at his arm and yanks him onto one of his feet again. The other one’s apparently broken, so it’ll take a while until he can walk again.

Stiles puts his arms around his shoulders and carries him to the other side of the car which makes Stiles’ hurt-werewolves-I’ve-carried-today-count go to two.

Derek sags into the seat and lifts his still broken leg into the car. “Heal goddamnit, _heal_ ,” Derek grits to himself while Stiles is looking if his car got serious damage.

Normally, the healing process is a thing about six seconds, but it’s over ten seconds by now.

Derek’s already unsure about telling anyone about him losing his power, because it’s already frightening _himself_. He closes his eyes and throws his head back, holding his leg which is getting more and more red and blue from the inside. “God damn it, _please!_ ”

“Eh, Derek,” Stiles asks after he got into the car and banged the door shut. “I don’t think that yelling at your broken leg will make it heal faster.”

Derek doesn’t answer. He’s counting. Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen… healed. 

Derek instantly lets go of his leg. “It’s just that—”

“I know, Derek. I _know!_ ” He looks to the back seats where the other wolf’s lying to check if he didn’t fall off the seats which is practical not possible when he’s tied up and strapped with every seatbelt this Jeep has. “I’ve hit you with my car, I’m sorry. But we really should hurry up a little because, well, I think someone’s dying back there otherwise,” Stiles deadpans and right after that, there’s whining coming from the back seats and make Derek look back to.

“You’re making him nervous!” Derek hisses at Stiles while he grabs him by his sleeve.

“Wha—What am I supposed to do with him, then!” Stiles yells, jerking his arms around and points at the terrified ‘child’.

 _God_. Derek slowly starts to think that students get more attractive with every year.

 _Freaking fifteen years old_.

“I—,” Derek starts in a loud tone but stops right away and lets go of Stiles’ arm, “don’t know…”

“Good,” Stiles snorts, starting the car. He wraps his one hand around the steering wheel and turn to Derek, the other arm at the head rest. “Then you could stop telling me what to do! It never really helped anyway.”

True.

“God, you haven’t changed at all,” Derek huff, throwing his head back as Stiles starts driving.

Stiles cocks an eyebrow at Derek. “What are you trying to say by that? I got stronger, dude.”

Derek doesn’t mean to, but eyebrows are copying Stiles’ actions and go straight up as if they’re saying, “you sure?”

“What?” Stiles grits out, rolling his eyes, “I could probably drag your handsome werewolf ass out into the middle of the stre—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Derek says as he remembers how Stiles once told him the same thing. Wait, _handsome werewolf ass_? He must have misunderstood something, probably losing his wolf hearing too. Great. “You’re forgetting my werewolf strength.”

“That doesn’t count, that’s cheating, dude. Without your wolf power you’d be probably less… hunky.”

Derek just rolls his eyes and lets Stiles drive. But still, there he has the proof. Stiles hasn’t changed. Or well, there’s definitely more hair gel.

But something different crosses his mind. Maybe Stiles’ right. Derek actually was thinking the about the same thing. Just that the word “hunky” wasn’t the word he’d use. But still, maybe if he could lose his werewolf power, he could literally lose _everything_.

He’s born as a werewolf and lived as a werewolf. It’s all Derek ever was, and no it’s slowly leaving him?

His thought is about it frustrating him. He decides to listen to Stiles’ whining.

 ~

“What. The. Hell. Is happening to this kid,” Stiles says while he’s trying to press down the _kid_ ’s chest. “A minute ago he wasn’t shaking _that_ much!”

It’s freaking messed up. First Derek was talking to Stiles and enjoyed being attacked by sarcasm for the first time since ages. And in the next moment he’s holding this kid down and tries to not get hit by yellow wolfsbane vomit.

“He’s been poisoned by a rare wolfsbane,” Deaton says as he steps to the table. _Finally_. Derek thought his arms are going to fall off any moment. “I need to make an incision and you need to hold him still as still as possible.”

They both kind of just nod to each other first and try to hold on.

 _As still as possible_.

Derek’s pretty sure they’re at their best possible result. But once Stiles’ arm slip, it gets worse.

“Hey, Derek,” Stiles says, twitching his head like the pain in the ass he is, “How about a little werewolf strength?”

“Yeah, I’m not the only one here with werewolf strength,” Derek can’t stop it and hisses.

“If you two lovebirds can’t hold him still, the incision might kill him.”

Derek instantly shuts up because, well, he doesn’t want to mess this more up than it already is… And because he doesn’t want to be the reason a child dies… again.

He just presses even harder down, feeling like his arms are going numb. This young werewolf is almost stronger than himself already. The loss of power is quick.

“Derek, he’s slipping,” Stiles gasps out. Derek wonders if Stiles’ feeling the same way or even worse. “I don’t think I can hold him.”

And as soon as Stiles announces it, he geta an elbow slammed into his face and Derek scratches on his arm. Stiles’ flying across the room and crashes into the bins on the table. Derek only shrinks back a few steps, still knocking several chairs and the tools table over.

The kid throws Deaton against the wall and jumps up to run, but in the next moment, he has a fist in his face and is lying on the floor, not moving.

Derek’s eyes suddenly are focused on Peter in horror. When did Peter enter the building? And why didn’t he help before they got thrown against several things, again? Derek should have heard him… _Oh, no_.

“Well, I guess I still have a little werewolf strength by myself,” Peter says dryly, his blue eyes sending chills down Derek’s spine.

 “Yeah…,” Derek says, staring at Peter.

Peter just knocked out a werewolf by just punching him in the face. That’s technical _not_ possible.

“Maybe more than a little.”

Derek stares at his scratch wounds. Not even such little wounds heal in those seconds now.

“Hey, Doc, I think he’s not breathing.” Stiles and Deaton kneel down.

Deaton’s cutting the boy’s chest open and, really, Derek has never seen how wolfsbane got out of a body as fog before.

Stiles’ probably saying something, but Derek’s hearing damps while he’s looking to his wounds. Eighteen, nineteen, twenty… Derek takes a deep breath when it heals.

Derek realized after a moment that Peter stared at him and turns his gaze away as soon as Derek noticed. Peter _knows_. His eyes and now this. There’s no way he doesn’t know what is happening to him.

But Derek hasn’t got the time to think about it because Stiles’ calling him back to the reality.

“Guys, can you hear that? I think he’s saying something.”

“The sun… the moon… the truth.”

“The sun, the moon and the truth,” Deaton repeats silently, looking around. “Three things cannot be long be hidden. The sun stands for the things that happen at day, the moon stands for dreams and the truth stands for the things you believe in from these two.”

“But what does that me—”

Everyone keeps quiet as the boy on the floor raises his arms He’s shaking heavily and pants in pain, but when he stops and points in the air, Derek’s heart skips a beat.

“Derek…,” Stiles asks, walking a little bit away from him, “why is he pointing at you?”

A cold, sick shiver goes through Derek’s body. “Why he’s pointing at me?” he repeats Stiles’ question quietly. “I—I don’t know.”

“Well, I’m the one who does then,” Peter says. Everyone turns to Peter again and remain silently as he steps to Derek. “First of all, he’s from Satomi’s pack, I guess, since he uses a Buddhist phrase. So you should bring him to Satomi, while I’m going to have a talk with my cousin.”

Deaton and Stiles are still kneeling down on the ground looking confused at Peter. Derek does too, though.

“What’re you waiting for?” Peter jerks with his head towards door, saying like his arms would say “get the fuck out”.

Deaton lifts the boy up and carries him towards door while Stiles jumps up.

When the door closed behind Deaton, Stiles still stood in the room, frowning at Peter. But when he walks past Peter, Peter pulls him back. “You _stay_.”

That’s it for Derek. He has no idea what’s happening, neither does Stiles because his eyebrows are shooting up to his hair line.

Stiles points at himself to make sure. “Me?”

Peter nods and turns to Derek again. “I know you’re losing your power, Derek. And I know what Kate did to you,” Peter says.

Stiles’ head tilts forward, his jar dropping, half in surprise and half in shock.

Derek doesn’t surprise it, though. He felt like Peter knew something. But why he knows it, is another thing. “And what did Kate do to me?”

“I can tell you, Derek,” Peter says and pauses, making it unnecessarily more nerve wrecking. “She did the same thing Talia, your mother, did to me when she took my memories of Malia…”

“What do you mean? Did she steal a memory from me?”

“Yes,” Peter answers and leans back against the brick wall, “but there’s a difference of how Kate and Talia did it.”

“But is he—”

“ _Talia_ …,” Peter interrupts Derek, not giving a shit about what Derek wants, “saved my memories in her claws.”

It’s all stupid and doesn’t make any sense. He knows how Kate de-aged him. It’s the healing mechanism of a werewolf. Healing only means that the cells are going back to a past phase where the cells weren’t damaged.

By bringing his body in constant contact with wolfsbane, but without bringing it into his system, Kate made his cells think he’s still wounded so they didn’t stop reproducing themselves until he went back to his teenage.

But he haven’t thought that part of his memories would be gone.

“So that means everything that happened to him while he was de-aged replaced the memories of his real teenage self?” Stiles asks from the corner of the room. “I mean… because of the reproducing of the cells. Talia saved your neurons with the memory from your neck.”

Stiles goes quiet again and steps a few steps back when Peter glanced to him.

Derek doesn’t get why Stiles’ still here and didn’t go with Deaton. Why does Peter want _Stiles_ here? Peter won’t tell him as long as he doesn’t think it’s the time for it, though.

“How do _you_ know about werewolf healing?”

Stiles just laughs, crossing his arms. “When I’m running with wolves, it’s better to inform yourself about them,” he snorts.

Peter looks back to Derek, shrugging. “Another reason, why I picked Stiles to stay and not Deaton.”

Derek tries to keep a straight face at that comment because, true.

“Where was I again?  Ah, right… _Kate_ ,” Peter says and leans back against the brick wall again. “She didn’t save your memories, Derek. You’ll lose them completely if you won’t do something to bring them back.”

 _You’ll them completely_.

He’ll lose them?

But wait, “Which memories?” Derek asks.

“That’s why Stiles’ here,” Peter says pushing himself away from the wall. “We know it’s before the fire because you were still trusting Kate. And that we know you knew Kate then, it’s after Pai—” Peter couldn’t end his sentence and gets slammed back to the wall by Derek.

“Don’t you dare saying her name in front of people who have nothing to do with it!” Derek hisses at Peter, ignoring that Stiles _sees_ it.

“D-Don’t be ridicules, Derek,” Peter grits while he’s getting pressed against the wall, freaking _smiling_. “He already knows.”

Derek lifts up Peter now and presses him even stronger against the wall.

“How could you!” Derek yells, tears of anger starting to build in the corners of his eyes. He doesn’t even sound like it was a question, more like a judgment.

“How could I?” Peter hands are on Derek hand and push up to prevent him from choking. His face turns red as he looks down to Derek. “Why would I care about telling him? He was showing up in your loft and asked for it!”

The next moment, Peter falls to the ground, trying to catch air and looks up to Derek. He turns to Stiles who’s staring in shock at him. His heartbeat calms at the sight of Stiles.

“You did?”

“Umm… yeah, I guess,” Stiles replies, shrugging.

Derek really wants to hear what’s going through Stiles’ head right now. What he must think of him now that he knows that he killed an innocent human soul. But he can’t because his wolf hearing is gone and it’s making him crazy.

Peter groans as he stands up. “God,” Peter grunts, holding his throat, “don’t forget I’m your uncle.”

Derek just kinda stares at Peter, waiting for him to go on. Stiles does the same.

“So” Peter clears his throat, “to bring your memory back, we need to know if the day you’ve lost is worth bringing its memory back.”

“But how am I supposed to know which day it was when I have no memory about it?” Derek asks.

“As I said before, _that’s why Stiles is here._ Your memory didn’t get deleted. It got replaced.” Stiles jumps a little when Peter points at him, again. “Stiles, what did you do with Derek when he was de-aged?”

“What we’ve—? Umm… We were eating Chinese at Scott’s and then—”

“That’s good enough,” Peter says, cutting Stiles off and turns to Derek. “Derek, do you remember a day in your childhood where you were eating Chinese with a stranger who looked like Stiles in a stranger’s house?”

Everything’s going too fast for Derek right now. A day where he was eating Chinese with Stiles at Scott’ and—

_Miguel… My cousin Miguel. From Mexico._

Derek frowns at Stiles for moment. Stiles makes a face like he is scared of what is going to come out of Derek mouth. “I was speaking Spanish with Scott’s dad…”

“Yup, he remembers,” Stiles sighs, squinting to Peter. “Now what?”

“Now, Derek needs to remember what happened the day before and after. So… What happened before and after?”

Derek looks down and started to think. It’s easier said than done, but he’ll try. It’s just that… now he remembers everything which happened that day. He was at school that evening because he had extra lessons.

He remembers that he fall asleep in class and suddenly he was somewhere else, lying on a surgery table of an animal clinic and surrounded by strangers. He got so scared because he thought his classmates where playing a sick joke with him and lost it. He ran home but what he’d found was a mound of shredded wood. He remembers getting dragged to the police station, meeting Scott, an alpha of an unknown pack and… Stiles who he spend most of the day with.

And Kate was there all of the sudden and wanted to get into the Hale vault.

_He kissed her and showed her the vault without hesitation._

Derek squeezes his fist in disgust. Because he realizes what happened the day after. He wasn’t sleeping in his own bed because it was the bed of a youth hostel.

“The fire,” Derek murmurs. The others barely can hear it. “It was the day the fire happened.”

Peter’s eyebrows are going up in surprise at that. “Does it mean, you don’t want it back?”

Derek stills with his eyes on the ground at Peter’s question. “Don’t want it back…,” Derek says as if he’s replaying it in his head before he asks “ _Don’t_?”

It’s like a huge scandal, hearing these words out of Peter’s mouth—a Hale. He fights with himself to not throw him against a wall again.

“Do you know how outrageous your question is? It was the day, our whole life changed. It was the day where my mom, _your_ _sister_ … It was the day I got—”

“Orphaned…,” Stiles says and finishes his sentence, making Derek instantly look to him, with tear-red eyes. “Yes… I wouldn’t want to forget the day my mom died either.”

Stiles just stares at Derek and Derek back for heaven knows how long.

It just hit Derek when he suddenly sees the sorrow in his eyes. He knows how it is to lose somebody. And he knows how it feels when you know you are the reason an innocent soul died, _Allison_.

“Well,” Peter says suddenly and makes them separate their eyes again. “To bring a replaced memory back, you just need to replace it again somewhere else.”

“Which means?”

“You have to repeat things you’ve done while you were de-aged.”

Derek doesn’t answer first. He’s still upset with Peter. But he does think about his words.

Repeating the day.

It’s actually not possible since there’s no sign of Kate anymore. Which is good. He would rather kill himself than touching her lips again. But he doesn’t want to lose his memory of that day because it would be worse than killing himself.

It’s losing himself.

Derek doesn’t realize that Stiles still looking at him, scanning his face. “Does he really need to do everything that happened that day?”

“Not necessarily,” Peter replies and at that moment a huge stone jumped off Derek’s chest. “It’s enough if you do one or two things that were significant.”

Derek knows exactly what was most significant about the day. He knows it but still, he’s kind of too… _shy_ to actually say it out loud.

He’s going to brush his teeth from only thinking about himself in combination with the word “shy”.

Stiles was it. Spending time with Stiles was the most significant that happened that day.

Sure it was probably the most confusing day for Derek, he remembers, but it was actually fun to have dinner with him, getting to know Stiles more and shoving him against a door.

The person who speaks up first is Stiles.

“I—I mean, we could go to the Chinese if it’d help.”

“That’ll might help,” Peter says then. “Set up a date and the memory will return as soon as your brain has enough, Derek.”

Derek feels like he just got slapped with a fish. Going on a date with Stiles is the conclusion? That’s all? It’s actually too _not-life-threatening_ to be real.

“Okay…,” Derek says then.

Stiles looks at Derek. “Okay then,” he says awkwardly, echoing Derek.

They all literally jump when Stiles phone starts to ring, expect Peter. Peter only cocks hs eyebrows.

“Huh?” Stiles asks, yanking his phone out and lets both of the werewolves hang there in silence for a whole minute. “It was Deaton and… wow. He said he found Satomi’s pack dead in the woods, poisoned. Braeden and Satomi are the only survivors.” Stiles looks to Peter and Derek once and yanks his phone into his pocket again. “I should go then. See us tomorrow at 2pm, Derek?”

When Derek nods once, is Stiles already out of the door, leaving Peter and Derek alone in silence.

“No need to thank me,” Peter says after a while, breaking the silence.

“I haven’t thanked you,” Derek says dryly.

“I know you’re thankful, Derek.” He hates how good Peter knows him. And he knows why Derek’s thankful for him. He’s thankful he had let Stiles stay. “I know what you want, Derek. I knew it since you were in love with Paige. First it’s _I hate you_ and _don’t talk to me_ , but then it’s… Well, as I said, you don’t need to thank me.”

Derek walks past Peter towards the door because he doesn’t want to show his smile.

“I know what your new anchor is, Derek. And you know it too. Don’t deny it.”

Derek keeps walking but stops a few inches in front of the door. “Peter?”

“…Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“God, Derek, don’t you ever listen? I just said you don’t need to, ugh,” Peter says like the drama queen he is.

Derek doesn’t turn around and smiles as he walks out the door.


End file.
